High School Magic
by xxshadowsofmist
Summary: Raven hates Richard Grayson or so she thinks. But when she winds up partnered with him for every assignment they will have, she realises what that increased heartbeat really means. Rating to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, shoot me. I gave in and decided to write a Teen Titans highschool fic when I'm partway through writing the second chapter of my first fic. But it's irresistable xD Please read and review! You can flame, but if you do you'll wish you hadn't.

To answer any questions, the pairings are **Raven x Robin** and **BB x Terra**.

* * *

The sun set behind a magnificent row of mountains, bathing a beautiful, violet haired girl in its holy light. The sun was streaked with exquisite peachy golds, the clouds soft and flowing together in a sea of cotton.

Raven ran her hand through her hair and crossed her slender legs, laying her palms on her knees. She did not float above the black sheets of her bed, but her mind soared up to the now star-stricken sky, piercing the constellations and wandering the atmosphere. Her grey skin appeared to shine in the soft moonlight, her hair falling over her shoulders in a state of natural untidiness. Her eyes were heavily shadowed with onyx, thick lashes coloured to the darkest black with mascara. She wore skin jewelry, a black swirl on the outer corners of each eye. Her nightgown was black, with thick straps going around her neck.

A few hours later, Raven's eyes reluctantly fluttered open, and swiveled around to glance at the clock. 2:30. She scowled. Of course, she had better get to sleep, because she started high school the next day. Great. Sweaty jocks flirting with the preppy cheerleaders, preppy cheerleaders giggling their stupid blonde heads off, poser Goths and Punks, and then there was the usual group of guys who thought they were all that. As she thought of them, the image of Richard, seemingly their "leader", popped into her head. He was as arrogant and childish as a preschool kid, but even she, the Ice Queen, had to admit that he was hot.

And yet every year he teased her about how emotionless and tough she was, about the way she dressed and her "religion," as he put it.

"Ugh. I must need to sleep. That little worm is invading my head again."

A loud, consistent buzzing slashed through the image of one violet haired Goth burning down Jump City High. Rolling over, she slapped the clock viciously and threw back the covers. Rising from her bed, Raven trudged across the room, flung open her door unceremoniously and stepped into the bathroom. Turning the lock, she undressed and climbed into the shower, the hot water soothing to her tensed muscles.

15 minutes later she joined her older brother, Falcon, at the table. Their mother having been an environmentalist, she particularly loved birds and so named her children after her favourite species. Grabbing the teapot, she poured some of the amber-coloured liquid into her cup and added some mint leaves. Without taking her eyes off of her cup she poured herself a bowl of cereal and emptied the jug of milk into it. "Well, you're cheery this morning," joked Falcon. Raven picked up a spoon and flung it at him, then got another and began to eat her breakfast.

Just as the loud, shrilling school bell rang, a black pickup pulled up outside Jump City High. The door opened, and lo and behold Raven Roth stepped out in all her Gothic glory. She wore a black skirt that just barely met the dress code of no-shorter-than-the-tips-of-your-fingers, so help you God, as Raven put it, knee length socks in leotard material, 3 inch high platform boots, and a leather halter top that showed off her bare midriff and belly button ring. Her eyes were, like the night before, shadowed with onyx, darkened with mascara and decorated with swirling body jewelry. Her shoulder length violet hair left down, naturally untidy. Little did she know, she was being watched by one Richard Grayson, who was alone and looked like his eyes would pop out of his head.

* * *

Making her way over to the gymnasium, where the classes were assigned, she avoided most of the people, particularly Kori Anders, who had orange skin, red hair and a love for pouncing unexpectedly on you and administering a bone crushing hug.

Entering the gym, she ignored the principal's friendly wave and sat up against the wall. A moment later she wished she hadn't - Richard walked over, paused, and sat beside her. She noticed that he looked mature_, older_. Little did she know that, over the summer, Richard had lost his parents.

Starting to get up, she felt his hand on her bare shoulder. The strain on his face and misery in his blue eyes told her enough, but she still fought him. "Please," he whispered. "Stay with m-"

Right then, the principal tapped the mic and Raven was forced to remain seated beside Richard. "Hello, Ladies and Gentlemen. I am your principal and this," he gestured around him, "Is the gymnasium. Please rise for the singing of O Canada and remain standing for a moment of silence."

The anthem drawled on, and Raven wasn't hanging on to a word of any of it. She knew it off by heart, and besides - something about Richard had illuminated something she had never known, and still couldn't place her finger on it. When the anthem faded away, neither she or anyone else in the gym bowed their heads. Suddenly there was a wave of motion and the whole school had seated themselves on the floor, Raven edging away from Richard and ignoring his whispers of "Raven, listen to me!"

The principal began his speech, during which there was an outbreak of chatter. But dead silence fell upon the room when the class lists began. Raven hung on to every word, until finally the principal announced her name - she was to be in Mr. Wayne's class, and 'praise the Lord,' she thought, 'I'm in Grayson's class. Great.'

When all the classes were lined up behind their teacher, the principal - who turned out to be Mr. Wayne - stood in front of the group. "This year, we will be pairing every student with someone of the opposite sex who they will partner with for any assignment. These are the following pairs: Kori Anders and..."

And so the list went on and on, until Raven's nightmare as of five minutes ago came true.

"Raven Roth and Richard Grayson."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reveiws, folks. Well, here's your next chapter. Sorry if it's a little iffy, but I'm sick, so blah. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Raven groaned, slumping against the wall and clapping a hand to her forehead. As her class began to move, she took first spot in line and walked so swiftly that Mr. Wayne had to jog to keep up. Richard ran up to her. "Raven!" he said, grabbing her arm. She stopped abruptly, causing several people to bump into them, and narrowed her eyes into slits. "If you don't leave me alone, I'm going to report you for harassing me." With that, she turned on her heel and stormed after the class.

* * *

When the class was lined respectably up against the wall, Mr. Wayne read out the seating arrangement. Raven took her seat, and instantly regretted not committing suicide when she had the chance – Richard sat beside her. "What have I done to deserve this?" she muttered. On her other side was Garfield Logan, who had blonde hair and blue eyes, and a poor sense of humor as far as she was concerned.

As Mr. Wayne read out the rest of the seating arrangement, Richard tapped her shoulder. She rounded on him, glaring. "What the hell do you want?" she snarled. "Look, Raven…" He began, looking uncertain. "Spit it out!" Richard sighed. "All those years that I mocked and taunted you – I didn't mean it. The…The honest truth is…I've had a crush on you all this time. I just didn't want Victor or Gar knowing. I guess I was worried that they'd mock me, like all elementary and middle school guys will do."

Raven stared. Well, this news was shocking. Regaining her frosty disposition, she folded her arms across her chest and furrowed her brows. "Why the change of heart, then? Why did you all of a sudden decide to tell me? They dare you?" she said coldly. "No, actually…" Richard began. "Over the summer, my parents…Well…Died. They were murdered, actually. During their circus performance, someone cut the trapeze ropes. They fell, and…Well, it made me realize how short life could be…And I wanted you to know how I actually felt."

Again it seemed as if Raven had fallen apart at the seams. She searched around, but no sarcastically cold remark could counter his confessions. She stuttered a moment, but her voice wouldn't come out. Had she, all this time, really loved him? Had it been the cause of her racing pulse and the pounding of her brain whenever she spoke to him? Just as she found a few words, Mr. Wayne cleared his throat, and she turned her attention to the front.

"Welcome, adolescents, to High School. I, as you should know by now, am Mr. Wayne." He turned and wrote his name on the chalkboard, the screeching of cheap school chalk making Raven grind her teeth together irritably. A few feet away, Kori Anders' hair appeared to very nearly stand on end. Tara Markov was chatting animatedly to Garfield – until Mr. Wayne slapped his pointer on her desk.

* * *

After his speech ended, chemistry began. Half an hour into the class, there was a small explosion and a yell from Garfield. He emerged from a green cloud of smoke with green hair, skin and eyes. Mr. Wayne rushed him to the nurse's office, and once he was out of earshot, the class burst out laughing. Even Raven laughed, but it was a coldly mocking one.

* * *

Once the bell rang (Mr. Wayne had not yet returned with Garfield) there was a flurry of motion as they gathered their books and headed off to their lockers, which had a strip of tape with their names on each. To Richard's (And Raven's, though she refused to admit it, even to herself) delight, the two had a locker beside each other. Awkwardly, Raven dumped her books into her locker and walked off to the cafeteria, keeping near to Richard – she had a feeling his confession wasn't the only one to be made today.

Raven didn't join the line up to get her food, but instead sat at one of the tables by herself. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples with her fingers, sighing. From a distance, she heard Richard's voice. "No, Vic, I think I'm gonna sit with someone else today…"

Seconds later, Raven heard a lunch tray clatter onto the table and felt a certain someone's presence nearby. She opened her eyes, and there sat Richard. "Want some company?" he asked, smiling softly. She shifted slightly, awkwardly, and then nodded. After momentary silence that felt like decades, they spoke at the same time.

"Raven—"

"Richard—"

They both smiled, Raven's only a shadow on her lips. Richard looked at her for a long moment, and then nodded, indicating that she could go first.

"Uh, Richard?" she began. He nodded, gazing at her intently. "Well…I've been thinking, and…All along…I've liked you too." Richard smiled. "Well then…" he put his hand on hers. "Coffee Shop, 8 o'clock tonight?"

"Yeah," the violet haired Goth answered, "I think I could squeeze that into my schedule."


	3. Chapter 3

Haha, I'm just throwing out chapters. Here you go!

* * *

As Mr. Wayne dismissed them, Raven expected Richard to walk with his friends – Garfield being discharged from the nurse's office with the order to see a doctor and dermatologist – but he again waved them off and walked with Raven to her locker. Raven raised a brow at this, and then remembered their date tonight. She smacked her forehead, and Richard grabbed her wrist. "What's up?" he asked. Shaking her head, another shadow of a smile appeared on her lips. "Nothing…It's just going to take some time for me to get used to you being nice…" She paused. "I do like the change, though," she said, punching him lightly in the arm. He grinned and swung his book bag at her, which she dodged, grabbed her own, and closed her locker.

* * *

They started off down the hallway, and were halfway to the corner where Raven would turn off and Richard would keep going straight when Raven stopped and fumbled in her schoolbag. "What-?" began Richard, then noticed her bring out a vibrating cell. She flipped it open. Falcon? Since when did he call her? Was Mom in another of her depression stages?

"Hi, Falcon? What the hell is it now?" she asked bitterly, then heard him choke back a sob. Her expression softened, and Richard placed a hand on her shoulder. "What is it?" she asked, gently. "It's Mom…" he said. "You know the pills the doctor prescribed to her a while ago? To help with depression? She's taken about fifty of them…And you know how strong they are, and how weak she is. She's in the hospital…And the nurse says she's not likely to make it."

Raven dropped the phone – luckily it landed in the grass – and sunk to her knees. Richard quickly knelt down behind her and put his arms around her. Raven's trembling hands grasped the phone tightly. "I'll come as soon as I can." She hung up and stuffed it into her bag, then leaned back against Richard, tears welling in her eyes. She blinked them back, though. He could feel tremors running through her body. "Come on, baby," coaxed Richard, helping her to her feet. "What is it?"

"M-my mother, Arella…She's dying. She had – has – depression problems…And while Falcon was out running errands, she took about fifty of these pills the doctor prescribed. She's all the way across town, in the Hospital…And they doubt she'll make it. Oh, Richard, how am I going to get there in time?" She buried her face into his shoulder, and he held her close, whispering into her hair. "I could give you a ride…I got my biker's license this summer." She looked up at him, expression pleading. "Really?" she asked. Richard nodded, and the two raced down the sidewalk to Richard's house. Richard didn't know why Raven's mother faced depression, but he trusted her to tell him when she was ready.

* * *

Five minutes later, Richard turned into the Hospital parking lot with Raven sitting behind him, holding onto his shoulders. He admired her balance and strength – not once had she screamed or lost her balance during the ride. Before he even parked she tore off the helmet and leapt off, waiting. He quickly parked and together they ran through the sliding doors.

A nurse took in Raven's disheveled appearance and spared Richard a cool glance. "Family members only. Raven, Arella's room is the first on your right, down that hall," said the nurse, pointing down the hallway. Raven turned to Richard. "I'll wait here," he said softly. "Go, there's still time."

Raven nodded, and glancing backward, began to run towards Arella's room. She calmed herself as much as she could, then turned the knob and stepped into the dimly lit room.

Arella's eyes were open – just. Falcon looked up, his black hair standing on end from his running his fingers through it so often. "How did you get here so fast?" he asked quietly. "I got a ride…Oh, mom, what have you done to yourself?" she asked painfully, kneeling beside her mother and taking her hand. She watched the heart rate meter begin to become unsteady. "Goodbye, mom. I love you, and so does Falcon. We all love you, mom. All of us," she whispered. Arella's lips moved a little, and Raven could hear her whisper hoarsely, "Goodbye, kids. M-mommy loves you..."

Tears burned the back of her eyes as Arella thrashed around wildly for a few seconds, then fell still. The consistent buzzing of the heart meter didn't mean anything to her. Nothing meant anything to her anymore, except that her mother was dead. Five doctors rushed into the room. The head doctor took one look at Arella and shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, kids. She's gone."

* * *

Falcon paled and held his head in his hands. Raven froze, stiff. She had known her mother was dead, but to have the news thrown out casually by a doctor was unbearable. She tore out of the room, down the hall, past Richard, who called out to her, and to the parking lot. She paused, and ran out back where she knew there was a river. She splashed her face with the icy September water, knelt down and lay in the shallow water, sobbing, her skin burning from the cold. But none of this mattered. Her mother was dead.

The last thing she felt was Richard's arms around her, and the last thing she heard was his voice. "Shh, Raven, it's okay, it's me…"

Then she fainted.

* * *

Sorry about the lack of knowledge in some parts, I'm not all that familliar with hospital equipment. 


End file.
